The Vengeful Prank
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: After sharing a life changing kiss post their blind date, Percy and Annabeth decide to prank Thalia and Grover by pretending that nothing happened after the date that Thalia and Grover worked so hard to organize. A sequel to my other fanfic The Blind Date, recommended by neontreesanimal! Rated T for language. Percabeth! Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALTHOUGH THE PLOT AND WORDS ARE MINE.

**neontreesanimal, **being the amazing person he/she is, recommended that I write a follow up fanfic that shows Percy and Annabeth pretending that nothing happened on the date that Thalia and Grover planned. Thanks to **neontreesanimal**, I have written this sequel to my other fanfic, The Blind Date! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Percy smirked at the red brick wall. That was the place he had almost kissed her. He remembered how close their faces were. Their faces were only 2 centimeters away. But then her phone rang, and she came back and kissed him right where he was standing.

Percy glanced at the pavement below him. He stepped to the side; when he was on that strip of cement where his lips and Annabeth's first crashed, he felt like he was standing on sacred grounds.

On the new (and not sacred) pavement, Percy tapped his shoe and peeked at his watch. It had been 10 minutes since he had walked up to the Chase apartment. His hair was brushed back, teeth white, armpits slathered in deodorant, and his eyes filled with excitement. He would no longer think of Annabeth as his crush/nemesis, nor the smartest girl he had ever met, nor the best friend of his cousin. He could call Annabeth his _girlfriend_.

Even in his mind, Percy blushed at the word girlfriend. Before, a space separated _girl_ from _friend_. But ever since the date, the space was deleted, and she was now his girlfriend. Percy sighed. Oh, what spaces can do.

Percy froze. "But it was only a kiss," Percy whispered to himself. His heart raced faster at his new realization. "What if it was only just a kiss? What if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend?"

Percy still fretted as 5 minutes passed. Then 10. Then 15. At 17, Percy was about to give up waiting and go to school before he was late, but right as his foot stomped onto the next block of cement, a familiar golden bounce caught his eye, and he turned swiftly. In the process, being the clumsiest boy in school, pushed right into Annabeth while his feet lost it's touch with the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked as she held out her arms. In a fraction of a second, Percy found himself in Annabeth's embrace. When he looked up, Annabeth looked even more beautiful than she had during the night. Percy observed that day time was her ideal lighting. The sun weaved through her hair, making it shine and look more golden. Her skin seemed tanner and smoother, and her eyes popped more when light was shining it them.

Annabeth felt strong. She was strong. She had caught Percy and was now holding him bridal style. Her knees didn't give in to his weight, never stopped and buckled. Percy chuckled.

"You can put me down now, Annie," Percy joked. Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me Annie," she said, trying to act intimidating, but really she felt giggly. She felt like one of those love-sick puppy girls in television, always blushing and giggling like an idiot. She used to roll her eyes at them, but now, she felt like she was always blushing. They started walking towards their school, which was a few blocks away. She felt Percy grab her hand from her pocket. Annabeth jumped, half shrieking half gasping, and Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy laughed, tightening his grip on her hand. Annabeth nodded and shivered.

Percy stopped walking for a second. Was she cold? Was her sweater not enough? Should he give her his jacket? Percy's head swam with thoughts and questions. He made a note to ask Grover them. He felt Annabeth's hand slip from his. He reached for his jacket after seeing her rub her arms. He wrapped the jacket around her arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Her eyes flickered up to Percy's and smiled. His eyes were greener than usual, as if someone had watered a lawn and placed it in his eyes. They seemed to always grin; his eyes were playful, joking, childish. They were like exact opposites; her eyes were serious, daunting, like a storm. But hey, opposites attract, right?

An awkward silence grew between them. Percy could feel the space in between girl and friend claiming it's territory, but Percy couldn't just let them win.

They were down the road from Goode High School, and they could see the familiar faces of their friends file into the doors.

"We should get them back," Percy whispered, walking to a stop. Annabeth stared at him and rolled her eyes, her usual sarcastic smart-ass self surfaced from her flustered feeling.

"Who's them, and why?"

It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "Thalia and Grover." When Annabeth shrugged, Percy continued. "Because they set up the blind date."

Annabeth shrugged again. "So why do we have together back at them? I actually liked-uh, I mean..." Annabeth faded into her flustered feeling and blushed at Percy, who edged her.

"What'd you like, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth punched his shoulder. "Forget it, Seaweed Brain. But seriously, why would you want to get back at them?" Annabeth's heart sank. "Did _you_ not like the date?"

Percy jumped, his eyes wide. "What? No! I mean, they caused a fuss, getting us to the wrong date and all." He rubbed his hands together trying to act like a villain, but truthfully he was still shaken up by Annabeth's comment. "What do you think about making all their hard work seem like nothing?"

Annabeth's heart began to beat again, still a bit skeptical about his reply. "So what's the plan?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth's POV

"Thals?" Annabeth poked Thaila in her stomach by her locker. Thalia was tough, intimidating, feared by every jock and preppy bitch including the one and only annoying make-up mafia of Goode High, Drew, the leader, Clarisse, Calypso, and a few others. But somehow, Thalia couldn't resist laughing and fidgeting when someone tickled or even poked her. Thalia snorted and laughed.

"What to you want, Annie?" Thalia's eyes widened with excitement, making her icy blue eyes seem lighter. "Oh! How was the date? What did you talk about! How was the food? Did you like your date?" A taunting smirk played on Thalia's lips. She wiggled her eyebrows. "What did you do after? Have dessert...do a little, adding? Multiplying?" **(Not very subtle _Divergent_ reference)**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nothing really happened, actually. When we saw each other we just talked, ate our food, and left."

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? That's not what it looked like to Grover and me."

"What do you mean? You were watching?"

"Are you fucking kidding? Yeah we were! We were the ones who organized all that shit!"

"Thals, you've just got to accept it. Percy hates me, and I hate Percy. It's just better that way." Annabeth sighed and looked at Thalia right in the eye.

"I had to go shopping, with _Grover_, to get you all that beauty crap. A dumb cashier bitch even thought we were dating! And you say nothing happened?!"

Annabeth laughed. "Sorry to waste it, but nothing happened."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Nothing happened at all?"

Annabeth shrugged once more. "Nothing. At. All. You know how much I hate Percy. I hate his long shaggy hair. His stupid remarks. His clumsiness. His hobo-like clothes. Nothing, I assure you."

Annabeth was going to roll her eyes, but something behind the wall at the corner flickered and moved. All Annabeth saw was a flash of green and long dark chocolate hair. Percy.

Annabeth pushed past Thalia, who raised her hands in surprise.

"Annie? Where are you going? We have to go to class!"

Annabeth walked faster and yelled over her shoulder, "I'll meet you there, Thals."

Percy was heading towards the stairs, stomping and fuming. Annabeth could almost see steam floating out of his ears. She skipped a few steps and caught his arm.

"Percy! Where are you going? Annabeth pulled him so that he looked right at her. There was no one on the stairs except for the two. There was approximately 2 minutes before the bell rang. "I did what you said. I think Thalia was convinced. Did you see?"

Percy snorted harshly. "Yeah, I did. And you were a pretty good actor. In fact, it all sounded too real."

Percy tried to pull his arm away, but Annabeth tightened her grip. "What do you mean?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I thought that maybe you liked me, Annabeth. Maybe I actually had a chance with you. But now I know the truth; my hair, my brains, my clothes, they're not good enough for you."

He pulled away, harder this time. Annabeth couldn't hold him, so she followed him, wherever he was going.

"I was acting, Percy." She stepped in front of him and pushed him against the white brick stair case wall. Percy looked down. Annabeth raised her hand to his chin, and looked him in the eye. "I like you, Seaweed Brain. I think your remarks and clumsiness is cute. Your clothes may not be mainstream, but you make them look hot and they're soft and comfortable." Annabeth leaned in. Her breath tickled Percy's cheek. She smirked. "But I do think you need a haircut."

Percy's POV

Percy grinned at the blonde beauty that held his chin. "Say it again."

"I think you need a haircut?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. "No Wise Girl. I meant the other thing."

Annabeth leaned in closer, pulling Percy's chin towards hers. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. To infinity and beyond."

"I love you, Wise Girl." And their lips collided, and the late bell rang. But unlike Annabeth's phone that night, they didn't let that stop them. Percy smirked against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. It felt like déjà vu, like Percy was falling in love with her all over again. And then Annabeth opened her mouth.

Hand in hand, they walked though the empty halls of the school. Eventually, they had to part ways. In math, as Percy tapped his pencil against the table, he smiled and recalled the moment.

He would have to mark that wall and the floor tiles as sacred ground, too.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Perce!" Grover galloped towards Percy after 2nd period. "Thalia just told me. Is that true?" Percy could see that Grover was trembling, is eyes wide with fear. Percy smirked. All according to plan.

"Yeah, nothing really happened, man. We just talked about stuff and ate food."

Grover raised his eyebrow skeptically. "What stuff?"

Percy shrugged. "School stuff. Terrible teachers, all that shit, you know?"

Grover started to whine. "I had to get a job with Thalia at Krusty's Ice Cream shop to pay the bill!"

Percy laughed. "Nice try, G-Man. But you know how Annabeth and I are rivals. I'm sorry to let all your hard work go to waste."

"Kelp head!" Percy heard an angry voice bark behind him. He swerved around to see a red faced Thalia and a giggling Annabeth.

Percy folded his hands and said in his most polite high-pitched voice, "Yes, dear cousin?"

Thaila snorted and stared daggers at Percy. "You and this," Thalia waved her hand at Annabeth, "put all our hard work to waste! Were you not romantic enough?"

Thalia is opened her mouth to continue, but their little circle of friendship was broken by a very bitcry Drew, who came in at the most annoying moment.

"Oh I think that Percy is way romantic!" Drew said, rubbing her face against Percy's shirt. She giggled. "If this bitch," Drew wrinkled her nose at Annabeth, "won't have you, I will, totes definitely!"

Percy glanced at Annabeth who had stopped giggling and clenched her fists. Thalia was too occupied with Drew to notice.

"Says the queen cunt herself," Thalia growled.

"It's I definitely will. Watch your fucking grammar," Annabeth muttered. Although she seemed annoyed by Drew's grammar mistake, she clearly wasn't just annoyed by that.

"I'm going to get some enchiladas..." Grover said awkwardly. He tried to slip away, but Thalia caught him.

"Can you get off me?" Percy pushed Drew off his arm, but she wouldn't move.

"Percy, I know you love me," Drew pouted. "Would you like to join me at a horror movie today? It's a scary movie, and I get very scared at scary movies. But you'll help my get rid of the jitters, won't you?"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but a flash of blonde stopped him. The hall stopped moving, and everyone seemed to have froze. Percy blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Annabeth was next to him and Drew was on the floor, rubbing her leg.

"Fuck off, bitch," Annabeth growled. "_I'm Percy's girlfriend._"

Thalia and Grover gasped as Annabeth reached up to Percy and pecked his lips.

"Girlfriend?"


End file.
